a friend worth waiting for
by crazyredhead1359
Summary: the mess of personal life and the holidays come together


A Friend worth waiting for

As what all parents tell, their children when they have entered the arena of relationships and sex is first use a condom and are best friends with your partner or spouse. Lexie and mark have had some major issues between friendship and mark leaving their friendship for another girl. I often wonder why this has happened and was mark just thinking about what little mark wanted or was it something deeper that he was trying to gather.

I arrived at Seattle grace right before the start of the hell shift that we have nicknamed it. The reason why we have called this shift the hell shift is it is the shift that covers hall-o-ween or where all the crazies and severely retarded come out to play. The start time of this shift and Unfornately for me is three in the afternoon and will last until six the next night. It was a typical night in the emergency room until all of a sudden a young man with a bear in one hand and someone's arm comes through the door. The man obviously does not notice that he has a shovel lodged into his brain and he seems to be wake and not in pain. However, he is so drunk that he is 5 times the blood alcohol limit on driving. As we wonder how this man has arrived to the hospital his friend drives his huge dodge truck right into the middle of the emergency room. The gentle man with the shovel is stable said lexie and we are paging mark for the removal of the ax. However mark was on a near melt down due to person reasons he could not figure out what was going on with him and lexie. Mark has liked lexie for the longest time and after mark trying to make a move he was shut down and was told she did not want to ruin such a great friendship. As with every step that mark continues towards lexie his feeling for her increased to the point where he could no longer stand it. He could not handle the thought of being around someone that he felt so strongly for. He would die for lexie and would do anything that he could to make her happy and safe. Many times he thought of leaving but the thought of not speaking to her or losing her was the greatest fear of his life besides dieing. Wait strike that was stronger than even the fear of dieing and never enjoying life again. Mark treated lexie like a girlfriend from a distant keeping her safe and always being supportative to her in any capacity that he could. Yet lexie was married to her job which is not a bad thing but difficult. He understood this and supported her to help her achieve her dreams. She would tell him about her grades and the little win's of the day and you would think he was watching adult films from the level of focus he placed on these conversations. Yet mark was starting to forget things and a few weeks later he completed a self diagnosis and found out that he suffers from a condition that will attach his memory.

We were all wondering where the arm that we placed on ice belonged. As the driver is struggling to get out of the vehicle, he is bleeding from his left arm, which there is nothing but a numb there. As soon as the man is assisted out of the dodge truck, he begins to start having a complex seizure but his friend said that he did not have epilepsy or any other issues involving seizures. The man arm could be reattached and only the seconds longer there were separated he could become one armed for the rest of his natural born life. I paged mark to reattach the arm because he is our world-renounced plastic surgeon. After a grueling three hours of reattachment surgery mark has made this man enjoy the feeling of writing and even wearing his wedding ring. However after the gentleman woke up he was asking about his husband? We asked him you are Husband. Yes my husband he was the one that had a large object lodged into his brain. We were all curious all the earlier man got a shovel stuck inside of his brain. So we asked him did u place the object inside of his brain and the man answered yes. As soon as lexie heard this she bolted and contacted Seattle domestic violence squad to report this. I allowed the man to answer why he placed such a large and dangerous object inside of someone else's head and he said he caught his husband who is bisexual talking to a women prostitute. This is very odd and very dangerous for anyone to work on. Yet due to the extreme budget cuts the hospital was down to 5 doctors and 1 surgeon that could do the job. Yes that is right mark is to the rescue again. Lexie and myself assist the man into a safe position and when he stopped seizing we put him on a stretcher and sent him to radiology for an MRI of the brain.

To be continued ….

I know that my story is short and I may have some grammatical or spelling errors . Please keep in mind before you start flaming me that this is my first story ever on fan fiction.

Please please review and let me know what you think .


End file.
